Ribbons aren't just for Hair
by bellakitse
Summary: Mark blindfolds Maddy


Title: Ribbons aren't just for Hair

Ship: Maddy/Mark

Genre: Romance/PWP

Word Count: 1125

Rated: M –NC-17 (if it's Nc it's a very, very light one)

Warning: sexual situations

Summary: Mark blindfolds Maddy

A/N Written for Mark/Maddy – by crystalkei for Friday One Word Fic Challenge Week 1. Beta by crystalkei

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

Maddy Reynolds leans against the doorway of her daughter's bedroom watching the scene before her, completely charmed.

"You want me to braid this into your hair?" her husband questions holding up long thick yellow ribbon. From where she stands she can see Mark frowning at the material in his hand, confused by it.

She smiles as her daughter nods enthusiastically. "Yes, Daddy, I want to wear it for when Grampa comes to pick me up."

Sensing her gaze on them Mark Reynolds looks up flashing a relieved smile. "Wouldn't you rather Mommy fix your hair, sweetheart?" he asks, his smile dropping as their child shakes her head.

"Mommy always does it," the little girl answers matter of fact. "It's your turn, Daddy."

Maddy grins at Mark over their child's head. "Yeah, _Daddy_."

Mark narrows his eyes at her, the slow spreading smirk on his lips telling her he understood her slight teasing and she flushes when his eyes roam over her body, it's still early and she hasn't changed out of her nightgown, she feels warm when his eyes stop at specific places on her body, his tongue peeking out as he licks his lips. Even after years of marriage it's enough to get her warm between her thighs. She leaves the room quickly a bit embarrassed at her reaction in front of their child his chuckles following her out the door, vaguely she hears her little girl question why he's laughing and his amused 'at nothing baby.'

She's in the kitchen not long after, drinking her coffee when her husband and her daughter walk out of the room and she has to hide her smile at her daughter's hair, it's horribly crooked but adorable. They both look every proud of the result.

A knock on the door informs them that her father has arrived for his granddaughter and before she or Mark can say anything their daughter blurs passed them, she vaguely hears her father and husband talking at the door as she has her back to them as she washes some of the morning dishes, she shouts out a good-bye and hears the door close. She's turning off the water when she feels Mark slide up behind her.

"Look what our daughter gave me," he murmurs against her neck as he lays a trail of kisses from just below her ear to her shoulder holding up another ribbon, this one a dark purple and wider in width. "She said it's so I can use it on you."

Maddy lets out a small moan as he bites down lightly on her collarbone, she can feel him hardening as presses into her backside, she watches as he raises his hands around her, holding up the ribbon to her face and gasps again this time in anticipation as it covers her eyes. "Somehow I don't think this is what she had in mind."

Mark lets out a low laugh that ripples over her skin and she leans back against his solid chest as he chooses to not answer her and simply reaches for the small straps of her night gown and drags them down until her breasts are free, she lets out a breath as his hands cover them his fingers plucking at her nipples. Her breasts have always been sensitive to her husband's expert hands but with her sight taken she realizes that her other senses are heightened and she starts to understand his reason for blindfolding her.

He plays with her for a moment before his hands start to drift down her front, his fingers tease the elastic of her panties, dipping in slightly and then back out until she's panting and pressing back against him. _Jesus_, he hasn't even touched her and yet she can feel the wetness that has gathered between her thighs. "Mark, touch me or suffer my wrath."

He chuckles again and she whines his name.

"Okay," he whispers hotly against her ear, his tongue tracing the shell. She feels his foot push her feet apart but she's already ready for him, spreading her legs to widen her stance. He slips his hand into her panties again but this time doesn't pull out, instead his fingers part her wet slit.

"Oh god," she moans grinding herself into his hand, her body letting out a shudder as his thumb circles her clit. Everything is so much sharper behind the blindfold and she knows she's not going to last long as his presses one, then two fingers inside her, plunging them into her deeply.

"Mark, please," she pleads causing him to groan, she feels him move behind her as he pushes her slightly over the sink and pulls his fingers out of her, she barely has time to react to the loss before she feels his bare thighs behinds hers and she realizes he's undone his own pants, she pushes against him franticly as she feels his length brush against her. "Now, Mark, _now_."

"Maddy," he growls out as he pushes her panties to the side and thrusts deep inside her to the hilt.

She reaches out blindly and holds on to the edge of the sink as he starts to pull in and out of her at a hard pace, they aren't always like this, usually Mark is gentle with her, loving always, but as much as she loves that, she can't deny that there is something she finds thrilling when he gets like this, when he lets the rough around the edges soldier come out, strong and capable and just a bit out of control, there's something she finds empowering about him reacting this way to her even years later.

"_Harder_," she asks and she gasps as he answers her request with a powerful thrust, she's spinning out of control, her muscles clenching around him, squeezing him tight, she's so _close_…his hand reaches around her and as his thumb presses against her she lets out a cry and arches her back as a powerful orgasm rocks through her, she hears him groan behind her as she continues to ride her wave.

As she's coming down she feels him plunge in once last time and spill his own orgasm inside her. He leans against her for a moment before slipping out of her, drawing another low moan from her, her body still sensitive, she turns around and leans back against the sink, her legs feeling like jelly.

His hands go to the blindfold and she blinks up at him as her sight is returned, the smug grin on his face making her smile as she shakes her head.

"I think I like ribbons now," he tells her and then leans in to smother the laughter his comment provokes with a kiss.


End file.
